Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paint can and a paint can lid. More specifically, the present invention pertains to an improved dripless paint can having an inner rim with a plurality of apertures thereon. The apertures are adapted to drain any residual paint that is collected in the inner rim. The paint can lid comprises a plurality of protruding members that are adapted to insert into the apertures, thereby providing an airtight seal.
Many painters utilize paint cans to transport and store paint. When utilizing paint directly out of the can, painters wipe excess paint from a brush on the rim of the can. Alternatively, paint is poured out of the can to a paint roller tray when using a paint roller to paint larger surfaces. During use, conventional paint cans tend to collect excess paint in the rim or drip excess paint therefrom. This can be frustrating and messy, as painters are required to constantly clean or wipe off the excess paint. Additionally, paint drips can waste paint needed to complete a painting project.
Excess paint can also dry in the rim of the paint can, which can prevent the lid from properly sealing the paint can. When the paint can lid cannot fully close the paint can, the remaining paint can form a film and dry out. Dried paint changes the quality of the paint, causing the paint to differ in color and texture from the original paint. As such, dried paint may not be suitable for use and should be discarded. Therefore, failing to properly seal the paint can waste more paint and prevent the painter from using the paint at a later time for touch ups and the like.
The present invention relates to a dripless paint can and a paint can lid. The paint can provides apertures along the perimeter of the inner rim. The apertures allow the excess paint in the rim to drip into the can. In this way, the apertures prevent excess paint from drying along the edges of the paint can. The primary advantage of the present invention, is not only the construction of the apertures, but more specifically the paint can lid associated with the paint can of the present invention. The paint can lid comprises a plurality of protruding members that correspond to the apertures on the paint can so that the lid can be removably secured onto the can. Furthermore, the protruding members help push any residual paint through the apertures.
Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that claim dripless paint cans. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. The prior art devices generally include paint cans with apertures in the rim that enable paint that sits on the rim to drain back into the interior of the can. These devices, however, do not disclose a paint can lid with protruding members for securing the lid onto the paint can. The foregoing is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,725 to Monico discloses a paint can with rim drainage apertures. The paint can comprises an annular lip along the upper perimeter of the can. The annular lip includes an annular groove formed in the top surface thereof, and a plurality of apertures disposed at regular intervals. The apertures allow paint in the annular lip to drip into the interior space of the paint can. While the Monico device allows residual paint in the lip of the paint can to drip back into the interior space of the paint can, the Monico device fails to disclose a paint can lid that provides an airtight seal. The present invention discloses a paint can and a paint can lid, wherein the paint can lid comprises a plurality of protruding members that engage the apertures disposed on the inner rim of the can. In this way, the lid removably secures to the can, preserving the remaining paint contained therein.
Similarly, U.S. Published Patent Application Number 2002/0030058 to Bothwell discloses a dripless paint can comprising perforated drip holes in the inner trough of the paint can ring. The paint can ring is adapted to receive a paint can lid thereon. It is contemplated that the lid comprises a conventional paint can lid that is disc-like in shape and includes an annular groove about the perimeter of the lid. As such, the Bothwell device does not disclose a paint can lid having a plurality of protruding members disposed around the perimeter of the lid. The present paint can lid comprises a plurality of protruding members that is adapted to engage the apertures disposed on the inner rim of the paint can. In this way, the lid can securely lock onto the can.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,629 to Lucey discloses a dripless paint bucket comprising an upper perimeter. The upper perimeter of the bucket comprises a handle and elongated apertures therearound. The apertures are positioned to open into a continuous, circumferential gutter that is located along the upper perimeter of the bucket. While the Lucey device provides drainage for paint that spills into the gutter, the purpose and design of the Lucey device differ from the present invention in that the Lucey device is not designed to preserve any remaining paint in the bucket. Instead, Lucey provides a container used to transport paint. In contrast, the present invention allows a user to transport paint as well as preserving the remaining paint contained therein for later use. Thus, the present invention is designed to increase the versatility of a paint can by providing one that can be utilized to transport paint, and further one that stores paint for later use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,862 to Barnes discloses a dripless paint can that comprises an inwardly extending rim portion containing at least one spaced opening thereon. The openings are located along one side of the rim so that the other side of the rim can be used for pouring without paint being spilled through the openings. Conversely, the paint can of the present invention comprises apertures along both sides of the inner rim. The apertures are adapted to allow a steady flow of paint so that the paint does not spill or leak. As such, the present invention provides flexibility to the user by allowing the user to tip the can at various angles when pouring.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 7,121,425 to Shanabrook discloses a paint can with drain holes and a tool for forming the drain holes. The tool comprises two pivotally attached rim engagement members that are engaged via handles. The rim engagement members are adapted to pierce a drain hole along the inner rim of an existing paint can. As such, the device of Shanabrook requires a user to create one or more drain holes on the inner rim of the can in order to prevent the can from dripping paint. Unlike the Shanabrook device, the present invention comprises a paint can with pre-existing apertures and a paint can lid having a plurality of protruding members thereon. The apertures and the protruding members are constructed to align with each other to create an airtight seal when the lid is placed over the can.
The devices disclosed in the prior art have several known drawbacks. These devices are limited in that they do not provide a paint can lid for providing an airtight seal to preserve and store any paint contained in the paint can. The present invention overcomes these limitations by disclosing a paint can lid that comprises a plurality of protruding members that engage the apertures disposed on the inner rim of the can. It is therefore submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to dripless paint cans. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.